scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
It's All Greek to Scooby
| nextepisode= }} It's All Greek to Scooby is the fourteenth episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and twenty-eighth overall. Premise Shaggy's purchase of a mysterious amulet only serve to cause a pestering archaeologist and centaur to chase him. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Lysander Demas * Scary-looking man * Major Portsmouth Villains: * Centaur * Susie Smythe Other characters: * Feta cheese vendor * Shop owner * Historical Society of Athens security guard * Cyclops (Shaggy) * Minotaur (Fred) * Medusa (Daphne) * Cerberus (Scooby) * Hydra (Velma) Locations * Greece ** Historical Society of Athens * Atlantis Objects * Greek for a Week * Amulet of the Centaur Vehicles * Boat Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the fifth time, that Scooby and Shaggy go to Greece. * This is the fourth time, that Daphne goes to Greece. * This is the second time, that Fred and Velma go to Greece. * A character suspected only for his looks who just wanted to return something was used before with the Gondolier in The Scooby-Doo Show episode . * Velma twice implied that she is out of shape/fat in this episode due to her always panting and stretching out continually after running a fair distance and tells Daphne to remind her about getting a gym membership for Christmas. * Velma fails to solve the mystery due to the fact she never met Susie Smythe beforehand (she disappeared before the gang arrived). * The scene in which the labyrinth is shown from above already makes clear that the mayor could not be the centaur. At least, not at that hour. * The costumes that the gang used to stop the Centaur was a gorgon (Daphne), a minotaur (Fred), a hydra (Velma), a cyclops (Shaggy), and Cerberus (Scooby). * Velma claims that the mystery doesn't count because they never met Susie and would have known if it was her if they did meet her. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby and Shaggy actually went to Atlantis in the Laff-a-Lympics episode New Orleans and Atlantis, and the later on the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up comic and DTV both retroactively depict Atlantis (being ruled by Aquaman) as if it's common knowledge. * Even with the door of Atlantis broken in, the gang does not even bother to come in and look, already concluding that there is nothing there. * When Daphne says she does not have Scooby Snacks for Shaggy and Scooby, they enter the maze anyway. Why would they go in there if they won nothing? In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 7 - Ghosts on the Go DVD released by Warner Home Video on November 8, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes Category:Season finales